


Demarkasi

by kaorihikari



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ArthurMoonWritingContest, Day 1, F/M, I wanna warn character death but all servant is basically a ghost, aka dead, shuten and kintoki; crushing a literal heart is basically a kiss, some historical take for Shuten but not really
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorihikari/pseuds/kaorihikari
Summary: Shuten berseringai, karena setan sepertinya takkan pernah tersenyum. Kintoki mengeluarkan kapaknya, seringai tak sabar sudah menghias wajahnya. Jika Master melihat mereka sekarang, dia akan mengatakan bahwa ekspresi mereka berdua tak lagi bisa dibedakan. Dua hewan haus darah yang membiarkan sisi liar mereka keluar.Namun, di waktu yang sama mereka adalah kebalikan dari satu sama lain.#Day1 #ArthurMoonWritingContest)
Relationships: Sakata Kintoki | Berserker/Shuten-douji | Assassin
Kudos: 2





	Demarkasi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonwaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaltz/gifts).



> Disclaimer : Fate/Grand Order dan karakter di dalamnya bukan milik saya. (kalau punya saya, sudah saya nikahkan ROmani dengan saya)
> 
> Prompt: I would be evil for your good, enemy for your warrior, justice for your atrocity.
> 
> Fanfiksi untuk mengikuti challenge dari teman tercintah, pejuang cintah di jalan yang sama.

Dia tertawa, tertawa menggelegar mengalahkan lolongan serigala.

“Nak, nak, oh nak kecil, dikau pikir ini saja cukup untuk menghabisiku? Harusnya kau babat aku, tebas aku, gilas aku sampai menjadi makanan cacing di tanah.”

Bibirnya tersenyum menjadi sabit sempurna. Pekatnya darah di bibirnya sudah seperti lipstik alami; cantik dan memberikan kesan eksotis kepada parasnya. Tangan yang menembus tepat di dadanya tidak mengurangi keanggunannya sedikit pun. 

“Diam, setan. Enyahlah dari dunia ini.”

Warna emas dari rambutnya mengalahkan kuningnya cahaya rembulan. Darah yang terciprat di wajahnya tidak mengurangi kesucian wujudnya. Seringai dari wajah lawannya tidak mengubah ekspresi laki-laki itu sama sekali; gigi yang menggerit menahan untaian kalimat yang ingin ia utarakan kepada lawannya.

“Yah, sepertinya waktuku sudah habis. Sampai berjumpa lagi, nak kecil. Jangan mati sebelum aku bisa menghabisimu.”

Suaranya yang menetes seperti madu lenyap bersama wujudnya, hanya _haori_ ungu tertinggal di tangan sang lelaki pembasmi setan.

Walaupun haori itu sudah usang dan memiliki bolongan yang dibuat olehnya sendiri, dia meletakkannya di pundaknya dan berbalik dari medan pertempuran, tanpa menoleh balik sedikit pun.

* * *

“Membosankan, meminum teh pagi, siang, dan malam. Bukankah lebih menyenangkan berpora-pora dengan _sake_ yang tiada habisnya?” ucap gadis bertubuh belia itu. Tangannya memutar-mutar guci arak di tangannya, memain-mainkan tutup karetnya dengan kuku panjangnya.

“Oi, jangan buka arakmu sekarang. Master akan mabuk kepayang hanya dengan mencium aromanya,” tegur _Berserker_ berkacamata hitam dengan nama asli _Kintoki_. Dia terus meminum teh panas dari gelas tanah liatnya, sekalipun musuh bebuyutannya— _Shuten_ —berada di sampingnya dan terus menggodanya.

“Hmm~ Hmm~ Hmm~ entahlah, mungkin aku ingin melihat Master lepas kendali~?” ucap Shuten. Seringai lebar menghias wajahnya.

Menghindari wajah setan kecil yang meleburkan ruang pribadinya, Kintoki menangkap arak yang dibawa oleh Shuten dan merampasnya. Kemudian, dia menggantungkannya di punggungnya dan berdiri, menjauh dari tempat sang Master istirahat.

“Kalau kau butuh lawan minum ikuti aku. Tak seru minum dengan seseorang yang cepat mabuk, ‘kan?” Kintoki hanya menoleh sejenak, kembali berjalan setelah selesai mengatakan kalimatnya tanpa menunggu orang yang barusan dia tantang.

 _Assassin oni_ itu terkekeh kecil, dia meloncat dari batu yang dia duduki dan bergerak dengan gemulai ke arah di mana laki-laki emas itu menghilang. Tanpa perlu melihatnya pun, Shuten dapat dengan mudah menemukannya.

“Nak, oh nak kecil, dikau seperti rembulan. Menyilaukan dan mempesona untuk mereka yang melihatmu. Namun, dikau pun menggilakan mereka.”

* * *

Kematiannya bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dibanggakan.

Tanpa diberitahu pun, dia tahu arak yang diberikan kepadanya adalah arak dewata. Sejak awal, sapi yang terus-menerus menyembunyikan jati dirinya tak mungkin ingin berdamai dengannya. Sekali _oni_ , tetaplah _oni_.

Dia adalah pelawak yang dengan sengaja masuk ke dalam perangkap. Apapun untuk kesenangannya, seberbahaya maupun setidak bermoralnya hal itu.

Dirinya adalah orang yang penuh kebanggaan, percaya diri, dan egoisme. Dirinya ingin meminum semua arak di dunia ini, tak ada arak yang dapat membuatnya mabuk sempurna. Arak ini tidak akan ada bedanya. Dia percaya itu dan membuka penutup karet dari guci yang disuguhkan kepadanya.

“Nak kecil, oh nak kecil, kau ada di sini, bukan? Bagaimana kalau kau menikmati arak ini bersamaku?” ucapnya sambil mengangkat guci tanah liat itu dengan kakinya. Bibirnya hanya bisa semakin melebar ketika dia melihat mata jendral pembasmi setan itu memicing dengan rasa haus darah.

Aah, betapa nikmatnya minum-minum dengan luapan emosi memenuhi udara. Rasa jijik, keinginan balas dendam, kekejian, nafsu birahi, keinginan membunuh, kemurkaan, ketamakan, semua bercampur aduk.

“Hmm~?”

Ahaha, arak yang dikirimkan oleh dewa-dewa tak bertanggung jawab itu sesuai dengan namanya. Untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya, dia merasakan kemabukan bukan kepalang.

Sebab, oh sebab, di antara semua perasaan-perasaan memuakkan yang teraduk-aduk, ada perasaan sedih yang begitu murni, begitu cemerlang sampai dirinya ingin menutup matanya. Namun, yang dia lakukan hanyalah tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan saat kepalanya terpisah dari badannya, dia terus tertawa tanpa henti.

“Mengeluarkan air matamu untuk seorang _oni_ , kau sungguh lucu, nak kecil.”

Sayang sekali, dirinya tidak sempat memakan wajah muram yang merusak suasana minum-minumnya.

* * *

“Oi, setan. Sudah waktunya berhenti. Master sudah bangun.”

“Aaaw, seteguk lagi, seteguk lagi ya? Master bukan orang cerewet yang melarang kita bersenang-senang.”

“Kalau ini di masa lalu aku akan membiarkanmu sendiri, tetapi kau yang sekarang memiliki kewajiban sebagai _Servant_. Tutup arakmu dan keluarkan pedangmu, kita ada tamu.”

“Hehehe, nak kecil, oh nak kecil. Bagaimana kalau kita berlomba seberapa banyak kepala yang bisa kita suguhkan ke Master sebagai oleh-oleh?”

“Aku takkan ikut, Master akan kejang-kejang daripada senang dengan itu.”

“Ooh? Perkataanmu tak sesuai dengan wajahmu sekarang.”

Shuten berseringai, karena setan sepertinya takkan pernah tersenyum. Kintoki mengeluarkan kapaknya, seringai tak sabar sudah menghias wajahnya. Jika Master melihat mereka sekarang, dia akan mengatakan bahwa ekspresi mereka berdua tak lagi bisa dibedakan. Dua hewan haus darah yang membiarkan sisi liar mereka keluar. Namun, di waktu yang sama mereka adalah kebalikan dari satu sama lain.

Satu adalah _Oni_ yang sebagaimanapun dia diubah, sisi buruknya takkan pernah terlepas darinya. Apapun yang dia lakukan, hal yang tampak seperti kebaikan sekali pun, akan berubah menjadi kebejatan di tangannya.

Satu adalah _Manusia_ yang jikalau ada yang bisa mengubahnya, dia tidak akan pernah terlepas dari sisi kebajikannya. Seberapapun kejinya dia bertindak, sebanyak apapun korban di tangannya, semua itu dilakukan atas dasar kebaikan.

Dua garis yang bergerak di kuadran yang sama, tetapi rumus dasar mereka takkan pernah menyatukan mereka. Namun, melihat satu sama lain di sisi yang berbeda bukanlah hal yang buruk.

**Author's Note:**

> Umumumu, ini kontribusi pertama saya ke pair ini. AKHIRNYA BIKIN ASUPAN BUAT PAIR FAV JADUL FGO YANG GAK PERNAH KESAMPAIAN.
> 
> Suka banget dengan dinamik mereka, dan saya suka banget dengan karakterisasi Kintoki. Sayangnya gak punya keduanya ahahah uhuhu. Biarlah mereka bersatu jadi freebie servant.
> 
> Semoga fik ini bisa menyiram rasa haus kalian buat pair dengan asupan minim ini :' mari berjuang bersama 9
> 
> Ah, bagi yang gak sadar, tiap jeda di fik ini berganti dari masa saat Kintoki Shuten hidup dan masa setelah mereka menjadi servant.


End file.
